Sorrow and painful thoughts chapter 1
by KyleTheHedgehog1997
Summary: This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters they belong to Sega. Although I will have a character of my own so be prepared to be amazed. Warning: This will have mature content if you don't like it then please don't read it. 16+ stories

Also please be nice this my first Fan fiction I have ever written and I will keep writing as my love for Sonic and his friends will never fade. Well for now I will begin this chapter enjoy.

Chapter 1: Sorrow and Painful Thoughts

It was a beautiful day the sun was shining it had a nice pleasant breeze and the leaves were blowing in the wind. Somewhere in the Mystic ruins was a small work shop where there was a lake and beautiful creatures everywhere to be seen from. In the small work shop a yellow fox and white was living there. Currently the fox was writing in what appears to be a small dairy.

Dear Diary: I have been lying to everyone about who I really am for a long time now. Ever since I have met sonic he thinks I was a boy when he first met me. When I first met him I wanted to tell him I was a girl but I was afraid that he would hate me if I told him the truth. So for some time now everyone thinks I am a boy but I was too afraid to tell them to truth. Am I a terrible person for not telling them the truth when I had the chance? What should I do? Why did things end up like this!

Tails tossed her diary next to her on the bed and curled up and began to cry. She was afraid of what would happen to her when she gets older and parts of her body would become more developed. Sooner or later she would have to tell her friends or everyone would think she is a freak. She was lost and didn't know what to do she just laid on her bed and grabbed her pillow and cried into it. Tails was remembering when she first met sonic how kind he was his smile and how good looking he was.

Tails still thought he was such a handsome guy no wonder why Amy is always chasing after him. If only sonic knew Tails was a girl maybe someday Sonic would belong with Tails. Suddenly Tails felt tired but she was thirsty so she went downstairs and went to the cabinets to grab a glass so she could fill it up with water. She turned on the foist and put the glass underneath and then turned it off. She drank it so fast that she almost choked. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door "I wonder who that could be." Tails walked over to the door and unlocked it and she was surprised to see who it was. "Hi tails I haven't heard from you for a week or so now are you ok?" "Oh sorry sonic I just have been busy dealing with some ugly thoughts right now that's all." Sonic looked at her and she looked away quickly. "Oh well I am sorry you haven't been yourself these days Tails you know you can tell me anything right?" Tails looked at him wishing that she could tell him but she was too nervous. "It's ok Sonic I am sorry that I haven't called you or anything it's just that I have been feeling pretty down." "I understand little buddy if you need anything let me know I am not that far away I will be there in a sonic second."

Sonic looked at him and patted her head she looked at him and giggled. Sonic looked at her strangely "um tails". "Yeah Sonic is everything ok?" "Yeah everything is fine don't worry about it I got to go now it's pretty late." "Sonic if you want you could sleep over my house for tonight" Tails blushed lightly. "Yeah um sure I don't mind staying the night with you." "Thanks Sonic you can sleep in the guest room there is a comfortable couch you can sleep on I will get you some blankets and pillows." Tails went into the other room and scanned the shelves and grabbed two blankets and two pillows. She came back into the other room and gave the items to sonic.

"Thanks Tails I really appreciate how nice you are being to me." Tails blushed once again and looked at him "well if you need anything or if you get hungry you can help yourself to some chili dogs in the fridge I made the other night." "Will do little buddy will do" Sonic pulled the blankets over him and got comfy and closed his eyes. Tails smiled and walked out of the room and went upstairs into her bedroom and laid on her bed and fell asleep in five minutes. Downstairs Sonic opened his eyes and began to think *was Tails blushing earlier when he was talking to me that's really strange could tails really … no there's no way well I will talk to him about it in the morning*

And that is it for Chapter 1 I will be making more chapters along the way well don't forget to review and tell me what you think I hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody and welcome back to my fanfiction I am sorry that the other one is kind of short so today I will make it a bit longer.

Sonic: Wow you're making it longer I thought you were getting lazy with the first one

Me: Now why would you think that and be careful Sonic I am the writer I can turn you into a fairy.

Sonic: *Gulps* now let's not get hast now I was only joking.

Me: Yeah that what i- what the!

Tails: I have a rocket launcher now you leave Sonic alone *points it at me*

Me: Ok now I am going to run for my life while someone says the Disclaimer. *runs away very quickly while Tails chases me*

Shadow: Kyle does now own Sonic or any of the Sonic characters they all belong to Seg- *Boom*

Tails: Get back here you son of a Bitch how dare you make me a girl in this Fanfiction! *fires the rocket launcher multiple times*

Me: *dodges the blast as I still run for my life* AHHHHHHH damn it all!

Sonic: Heh Heh now on with the story.

It was the middle of the night and Sonic was sleeping on the couch sound asleep but he seemed to be moving around a lot.

*Dream* "There is no way no one can eat more chili dogs than me I'd like to see you guys try." "You're on hedgehog I can eat more than anyone here" Said a black hedgehog with a cocky attitude. "Oh please Shadow we all know that I am the eating champ here" Tails came from the house and he placed the stacks of chili dogs on three plates. "Let us stop arguing and prove who the best eater here." "I agree with Sonic let's begin this eating contest" said Tails as he got ready and they all sat down and began to chow down on the chili dogs. Sonic just devoured each chili dog within four bites and Shadow was going the same pace as Sonic. Tails on the other hand was having trouble keeping up with them and when he tried to eat fast he began to choke. "Oh shit Tails don't worry buddy I'll help you."

But suddenly everything froze still and Sonic was the only one moving and he couldn't figure out what was going on. Sonic was surrounded by darkness and he couldn't hear a thing but then he heard a voice as someone was calling his name. "Who is that?" The voice started to become a little bit clearer and the voice started saying something. "Sonic there is someone who cares very much about you but you don't know who yet do you?" "What do you mean by that I know a lot of people care about me who wouldn't?"

"You are so stupid sometimes hedgehog you do not realizes your destiny yet do you?" The voice came out more like a white figure made out of mysterious lights and the figure began walking to him. "Hedgehog you have a long road ahead of you and soon you will have to choose a path." "One path will lead you to a life of happiness and where you are special to someone but I will not say who." "And the other path will lead you to a dark and living hell."

Sonic looked at the figure he didn't know what to do he was too nervous of what this thing was telling him. "So will you help me through this or do I have to do this on my own?" "I think so far in your life you have made mistakes which you cannot change but I think you will make the right choice sonic if you just use your head for once." "I cannot help you through this Sonic this is a fate you must chose for yourself but I recommend you think wisely." Sonic looked at the figure and nodded "Ok I will try my best from now on thank you and I will think before acting on my next move." "Good maybe you will have a good future after all Sonic the hedgehog now I must go someone is waiting for you where you are sleeping." "Wait before you go can you at least tell me who you are" Sonic asked him as he walked towards the figure. "You will know my name in time but I must go now farewell Sonic."

"Sonic wake up come on you have been sleeping for 12 hours!" Sonic began to open his eyes slowly and he let out a big yawn as he turned on his other side and closed his eye again. "Sonic we can do this the easy way or the hard way which one do you chose? "Ok Tails I am up you don't have to yell at me ok?" Tails looked at Sonic and blushed "I am sorry sonic I'll tell you what you just sleep a little longer and I will make you breakfast/lunch." Tails put her hand on Sonic's head and patted his head as she walked away from him and into the kitchen.

Tails went to the cabinet underneath the counter and grabbed two frying pans she got one for eggs and the other pan was for the bacon. She set the pan for the eggs on five for the temperature and then she set the bacon pan on high for the temperature. She grabbed a bowl and cracked open six eggs three for her and three for Sonic. She began to mix the eggs with a fork and then added a little milk too it and mixed it a little longer.

She finally poured the eggs into the frying pan and used a spatula to move the eggs around in the pan. Finally she put the bacon on the frying pan and waited a while. She added cinnamon and salt and pepper to the eggs then put cheese on them and after a while they were done cooking. She moved the eggs from the frying pan onto the plate and put the bacon on it as well. While she was cooking she made toast and it just popped up and then she put it on each plate.

"Sonic brunch is ready come and eat!" Sonic got up from the couch and walked smelled the food as he walked in and his mouth was drooling.

Tails thought it was cute and she set the plate on the table and after that she used a napkin and wiped Sonic's face off. "Stop drooling sleepy head and let's eat." "I have no argument there Tails." Tails and sonic began to eat and about seven minutes later they were done with their meal. "I got to hand it to you Tails you are an amazing cook." Tails blushed slightly "thank you Sonic I am glad you liked it." "So Sonic do you want to go anywhere today?" "I was thinking maybe we could see a movie how does that sound Tails?" "That sounds lovely I would love to go to the movies Sonic."

"Hey um tails I have a question for you." "What do you have to ask me Sonic you can ask me anything?" "I have noticed when I talk to you about certain stuff your face turns red are you alright?" Tails blushed "of course Sonic I am fine why wouldn't I be?" "Tails that's the thing you're doing it again what are you hiding from me?" Tails was starting to get nervous she couldn't take it anymore so she finally confessed.

"Sonic there is something I have to tell you that I have been keeping from you for a long time." "And what would that be Tails?" "Sonic I am really a girl" Sonic looked at her with his mouth wide open "Your what!?" Tails looked down and started to cry a little. "I am sorry Sonic it's just when I tried to tell you when I first met you. "Well it's just that you called me little brother and I was going to tell you but after you introduced me to your friends it was to late." "I understand Tails I am not mad at you it was my fault that you couldn't tell me." "Thank you sonic you're the Best." Sonic blushed at Tails and hugged her "no problem Tails you can always count on me."

Well that's it for now and that is the second chapter.

Sonic: You were right that was a little longer I will give you credit there.

Me: Told you I am a man of my word.

Tails: Come on why do I have to be a Girl I am a man!

Sonic: How do we know that Tails?

Me: Well that's it for now review and tell me what you think


End file.
